The End Or Perhaps A New Begining
by Kriish
Summary: Harry's entire life had been leading up to the Final Battle. Can he see the path now that it's all over? One shot! Rated 'T' to be safe...


**A/N: I don't own nothing, boss! Just borrowing the J.K.R.'s creations for a bit of fun… Enjoi!**

**The End… Or Perhaps A New Beginning?**

Harry felt empty, exhausted, spent. His entire life had revolved around Voldemort and survival and now that it was all over, he couldn't see the road ahead.

I'm just in shock, he told himself, as he walked through the castle, his footsteps echoing weirdly in the empty corridors, where battle had raged mere hours ago. He walked towardsGryffindorTower. There was only one person he wished to see just now; the one person he'd thought of as he had willingly embraced death. He fervently hoped that he'd find her in the Common Room, that she'd understand, that she'd forgive him for the pain he'd caused her.

With a start, he realized he was standing in front of the open portrait hole and that the Fat Lady was missing. Probably in the Great Hall, celebrating with the others, he thought dully. As he entered, he spied a slight figure, in one of the armchairs by the fire that Ron, Hermione and he usually occupied. His heart skipped a beat; he recognized the distinctive red hair.

"Ginny?" his voice was no more than a whisper.

She turned and Harry saw that she sported a bloody lip and a few scratches on her arms. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and there were smears of dirt and blood on her t-shirt. She had never looked more beautiful.

Harry wanted nothing more than to hug her, to hold her in his arms and never let go, to kiss her and for it to never end. But he stopped himself. He didn't have that right.

Not yet.

"Harry…" her voice trembled. "I knew you'd come here, eventually," she said with a watery smile.

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that Fred's… that Colin and Remus and Tonks-"

But Ginny cut him off. She'd launched herself at him and kissed him full on the mouth, making it quite impossible for him to speak. Harry lost himself in the sweetness of the kiss. He could taste the salty tears, whether his own or Ginny's he did not know. He could also taste her love and forgiveness and her compassion and his heart soared as he realized that he'd got the best part of his life back.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," she said quietly. "None of it was your fault. Fred died protecting those he loved and fighting for what he believed in. He was a Gryffindor and, more importantly, he was a Weasley!" Ginny finished strongly.

"He will always be a Weasley," Harry corrected her quietly. She sniffed and gave him a small smile.

"You know," Harry said thoughtfully, as he guided her to a couch, "this is the second time I've kissed a girl while she's cried all over me. Ron mentioned something about a flawed technique."

Ginny gave a reluctant chuckle. "You have some nerve, Potter, talking about kissing another girl in front of your girlfriend!" she huffed and Harry was glad to see the sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm best mates with your brother! What do you expect?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Oi!" exclaimed an amused voice behind them. "Some mate you are, Potter, dissing your best friend behind his back!" Ron and Hermione were standing by the entrance, sporting several cuts but looking much better than Harry had seen either of them for months. Harry noticed that they were holding hands.

"And you get a free pass this once, but if I ever see Ginny with bloodshot eyes again, I'm going to have to get shirty with you, mate," he concluded, seriously.

"Will do, Ron. And same goes with Hermione, too. Of course, I might have to dig you up once Ginny and Hermione have finished with you," Harry said, grinning.

"Boys!" Hermione and Ginny muttered, as they all settled down together for the first time in months.

Harry called for Kreacher and asked the happy and excited elf to bring them some sandwiches. As the four of them tucked into the delicious food, Harry could finally see his life spread out before him; Voldemort-free and filled with love. There would be trials and tribulations, there would be pain and funerals, but as long as his family was with him, Harry believed he could face anything.


End file.
